A New Era
by ahonolulua
Summary: What happens when Loki visits Jane? After all, he wants to see the mortal who changed his arrogant brother. Can Jane escape him? Can she survive his visit? ONESHOT


Jane ran. Her first thought was to get as far away from him as possible. The cold, gleaming eyes flashed before her eyes as she pushed her aching muscles to take her farther away. She whipped her head around the vast arena, which was engulfed in darkness. Above, the galaxies seemed to dance and gloat at her unfortunate luck.

A dim light from a doorway leading to the exit illuminated the empty ground. Jane began to make her way to the doorway, which stood out like a beacon among a sea of darkness. Her breath hitched as she heard footsteps to her right. Without another thought, Jane began to decent down the stands faster; refusing to look around for the source of the disconcerting noise, as she already knew the answer to that question.

Her legs were aching and her heartbeat rose. A single flicker of hope grew in her chest as she began to race towards the exit to the grounds. She began to slow her pace.

Big mistake.

A violent tug on her ponytail sent her sprawling back. Her head hit the marble floor and her shoulder throbbed as it bared her weight. Momentarily blinded by the stars in front of her eyes, she did not realise that the agonising scream echoing in her ears was her own. Jane tried to sit up but fell back as her head throbbed painfully. A chuckle sounded in the silent corridor. She froze.

She scanned the dimly lit corridor for any sign of movement but saw none; he was probably hiding himself from her eyes, she thought angrily. Gingerly cupping her injured shoulder, which was most likely dislocated, she scrambled towards the exit.

She cried out as she was suddenly knocked back by a solid body. Landing on her back, she could feel his body pressed against her but could not see him. He felt unnaturally cold pressed up against her. Just as the blurry vision cleared when the tears rolled down her cheeks, she saw his face inches from hers.

His green eyes narrowed in anger as he snatched both her wrists in one hand, when she tried to shove him away. The dim light streaming in from the back seemed to make his long, black hair stand out even more. His pale skin seemed to have an eerie glow.

"Come now, Jane. Are you not getting tired of this game? You're just exhausting your already limited strength, I am afraid," he whispered against her ear. His cold breath send a shiver down her spine and she started struggling again. His grip was unyielding and she was unable to move even an inch. She still continued to squirm away from him; she would do anything to get away from the awful, cold feeling of him pressed against her.

"Let me go!" she cried. She could feel his hand tightening around her wrists, pulling her arms together and she cried out as her shoulder throbbed. A whimper escaped her throat.

"Please do continue, then. It is rather amusing watching you squirm. You are only hurting yourself, little mortal," Loki chuckled. His thin lips stretched wide to reveal perfect, white teeth, which seemed menacing under the darkened sky.

"I am not going anywhere with you, you bastard!" she spat. Rage seemed to take over him as he stopped mid-chuckle. Uncaring of her injuries, he hauled her up to her feet by pulling on her wrists and pulled her flat against his chest. A hand snaked up her back and grabbed her ponytail and yanked her head back.

Tears clouded Jane's vision as she craned her neck. Glaring up at him, she mustered up as much strength as she could and spat at his face.

He froze.

Her heartbeat sky-rocketed as she waited for the final fatal blow. She saw him wipe his face with his long, thin fingers. She refused to let fear cripple her as he glared at her and his hand freed her wrists only to come rest on her throbbing shoulder.

The last thing she saw was his teeth bared in anger as his cold eyes flooded with rage. When he squeezed her shoulder, she shut her eyes against the blinding pain. Tears flowed freely now. There was no strength left in her aching limbs to try and free herself. Jane just bit her lip to keep from screaming. She did not want to give him the satisfaction.

Loki leaned down toward her ear. She immediately turned her head the other way but his hand grabbed her chin forcing her to face forward. Her breath let out in a gasp.

"You don't have a choice, dear Jane," he silkily whispered. The last thing she felt was a tug behind her navel as solid ground disappeared from beneath her feet.


End file.
